L'appartenance
by Star Twins
Summary: Quand je les regarde, je vois tout sauf ce qu'ils devraient être.


Salut tout le monde! Je suis nouvelle sur le site, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Voici donc ma première fanfiction (soyez indulgent) qui porte sur Kuroshitsuji, dit Black Butler. Si cela remporte plus de succès que ce à quoi je m'attends (c'est à dire à pas grand chose) on pourrait alors négocier une suite de l'histoire...

Ceci n'est qu'un modeste one-shot sur le lien délicieux qui unit Sébastian et Ciel...

L'appartenance

" Ce qui les aide à faire cet effet-là, c'est l'incertitude. On ne peut être sûr de rien à leur propos. Quand on les regarde, quand on les entend, tout le temps.

On ne peut pas vraiment être sûr que Ciel soit un enfant de douze ans. On ne peut pas vraiment être sûr que son majordome soit réellement une être humain. On ne peut pas vraiment être sûr de leurs gestes, de leurs paroles, de leurs intentions. Tout nage dans la brume dont ils enveloppent leurs adversaires.

Combien de fois ai-je cru voir luire de rouge les yeux de Sébastian?

Combien de fois me suis-je révélé incapable de déterminer quel sentiment se déchainait dans le coeur de l'enfant?

Parfois tout semble dénué de cohérence.

Je n'arrive plus à déterminer quoi que ce soit à leur sujet.

Je n'arrive plus à distinguer le majordome du démon qui semble parfois l'habiter. Je n'arrive pas à savoir quand Ciel manipule avec son chagrin ou quand il est manipulé pas sa haine.

Ces deux êtres si semblables et si opposés... L'un torturé de tristesse, l'autre torturant de tristesse. Une force d'un côté infime, de l'autre infinie. Liés par quelque chose d 'étrange et d'indéfinissable, quelque chose qui les rend dépendants. J'aimerai dire qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de contrat. Mais ça ne pas à ça.

Car je ne peux qu'admirer la fidélité de Sébastian, une fidélité bien plus élevée que le minimum qu'impose un contrat. Et je ne peux que jalouser le désespoir avec lequel Ciel s'abandonne parfois à son majordome, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, pas même lui.

Sauf moi. Je les vois moi.

Embrumer les gens de leurs paroles, les achever d'un geste ou les manipuler d'un regard. Telle est la façon dont ils procèdent, toujours ensemble, l'un en cadence avec l'autre, pour être plus fatals. Et le tourbillon de leurs esprits en fusion qui emporte le tout. Et pourtant, discrètement, silencieusement, dans l'ombre, leurs sentiments guettent. Guettent les bons moments pour se manifester. Comme quand Ciel s'attarde une peu contre Sébastian lorsque celui-ci le porte, comme lorsque le majordome couvre son jeune maitre du regard sans sembler s'en lasser.

Ont-ils conscience de ce qu'il leur arrive? Du besoin qui les hante d'être ensemble, de sentir la présence de l'autre? De ces gestes inconscients qu'ils s'offrent mutuellement, et de ces regards qu'ils ne portent qu'à eux? Je ne sais pas si ils le savent. Car malgré tout ils ne font rien. Ils restent ainsi, maître et majordome. Peut-être parce qu'ils savent qu'être ensemble les sauverait... Et qu'ils n'ont aucune envie d'être sauvés. Car Ciel n'est rien sans sa haine, rien d'autre qu'un orphelin perdu qui n'a pas le courage de se tourner vers l'avenir, de crainte de perdre la seule personne qui parait avoir de l'importance pour lui.

Ils sont comme deux âmes sœurs qui se protègent et s'allient, avec résignation car elles savent qu'une des deux devra tuer l'autre quand la partie sera finie. C'est comme ça que j'interprète les œillades qu'ils se lancent, quand il sont sûrs que l'autre a le dos tourné.

Mais bon...

La force du lien qui les unit reste colossale, à tel un point qu'on ne le croit pas sans le voir.

Et il semble impossible de tout dire sur eux... Leur relation est tellement...

Le plus impressionant, c'est cette possessivité.

Avant, je n'arrivais pas à déterminerner, malgré mes intuitions, dans la complexité de leur lien si c'est Sébastian qui "appartient" à Ciel, ou Ciel qui appartient à Sébastian.

J'ai fini par me dire que c'était les deux. Que chacun était la propriété de l'autre,

que chacun jalousait la concurrence.

Puis j'ai compris que c'était beaucoup plus subtil que ça. Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre, mais que le sens de l'appartenance, varie selon les circonstances.

Car Sébastian a beau ne ressembler qu'à un majordome lorsque Ciel lui fait des requêtes,

il semble en revanche que ce soit au tour de l'enfant d'appartenir au démon, lorque celui-ci le serre froidement dans ses bras pour le sauver d'une situation périlleuse.

Et tout s'enchaine dans cet univers indéchiffrable qui est le leur, laissant quelques indices ça et là seulement, comme lorsque Ciel donne à son majordome un ordre désagréable, rien que pour souligner sa supériorité, mais que ce dernier s'éxecute en souriant et le pardonne d'un regard qui signifie clrairement "c'est bien parce que vous m'appartenez".

Il faut dire que..."

_ Aberline! Réveille-toi! Arrête de rêvasser comme ça! Comment ça se fait que la pile de dossiers que tu as sur ton bureau n'a toujours pas diminué? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas encore remis de la visite de ce morveux et de son toutou bien élevé?

S'ils nous entendaient...

S'ils m'entendaient...


End file.
